<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ballad of Many People by Phobia_Melody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065223">Ballad of Many People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phobia_Melody/pseuds/Phobia_Melody'>Phobia_Melody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bomp, Minecraft, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phobia_Melody/pseuds/Phobia_Melody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden’s a sorrow-eating ghost. The Minecraft family is slowly splintering. Dream has mommy issues. And Ranboo just needs a hug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Please enjoy, this is my first fic on this site. Mature language is used here, so yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold. That’s all Eden could feel, was cold. The world was always black and white for her,  with occasional flickers of rainbow. Like glitches in a code.</p><p>Sometimes, colors came through. Like red. Red was often. It seemed to like her (or maybe she liked it, sometimes it was hard to tell).</p><p>Eden was dead. She’d been dead for a little while now.  Sometimes, she’d hear snippets about herself; when she was alive. </p><p>Stories about fire. And a great death; and other deaths that took place. They called her the Chaos—never once referring to her as Eden. Sometimes, the stories were about a scared little girl who lashed out. Occasionally about a girl under a curse. Rarely, though, was her name uttered.</p><p>Her long blonde hair had since faded into a light gray; and her once-bright emerald eyes a shade of black. </p><p>No one could see Eden. That made her sad, but she only ate the sadness. </p><p>All the stories about Eden were true. She was a scared little girl once, she did lash out, she did have a curse. Two actually.</p><p>She was destined to roam the world until the end of it. She was Chaos for a reason. Part of that reason is because all she could consume was sorrow. </p><p>It started with chaos. Chaos leads to confusion, which lead to fear. Fear leads to anger, and anger to regret, and regret to melancholy. So she always created as much chaos as possible.</p><p>Albeit it had its times where being dead made it so, so, much more fun. When she was a little girl, she nearly starved because it was hard to create chaos. When she was 13, she figured it out— magic, that is.</p><p>She began to whisper things in the ears of government officials. Little ideas, things to do. It created so much bloodshed.  Eden loved it.</p><p>But magic had a price. Especially hers. She was destined to walk the world forever in a dream-like state. When her teacher found out what she was using the magic for, he too cursed her to only be able to eat the sorrow she created.</p><p>Eden’s eyes scanned over the crowd. With a sigh, she retreated back to the ground. Nobody was happy enough to create a disaster. Pity. </p><p>Freckles of rain darted through her. Eden’s head tilted up towards the tower as she had an idea.</p><p>Who was the most beloved person in this kingdom? </p><p>Queen Kristin.</p><p>And where were peace treaties being held between two kingdoms soon?</p><p>Minecraftia, where King Philza ruled. </p><p>Their Majesties had a long, peaceful run. Philza was growing old; as was Kristin. Might as well make their deaths miserable to everyone.</p><p>											-</p><p>Eret looked out over his kingdom. Hypixel. It was a magnificent place; competitions of strength and dexterity were often held here. </p><p>But wars were also often waged. Under his father’s rule, even the smallest slip-up was cause for a death sentence. Feeling the weight of the crown weighing down upon his neck, he couldn’t help but wonder if the stupid piece of jewelry had cut off circulation to his brain.</p><p>“Eret?” His sister called out softly. “Dinner’s ready.” She smiled.</p><p>“I’ll be right there, Niki.” He replied with a returned smile.</p><p>A sense of foreboding overcame him as he walked with his sister in a comfortable silence.  “Do you really have to go?” She asked, her eyes glued to the end of the hallway. “Go to Minecraftia?”</p><p>“...yes. I wish I didn’t have to, Niki, you know that.” He said, pushing up his sunglasses.</p><p>“I know. I just... I feel as though something terrible is going to happen.” The blonde said. Eret gulped, that wasn’t good. </p><p>For some reason, Niki was able to read people like books. Even was able to to sense things sometimes. (Ranboo, his little brother, called it a “spidy-sense”. Niki hit him on the head.)</p><p>“Dinner is served,” a servant said, pulling the lid off of a steaming goose.</p><p>										-</p><p>Dream looked out from the building. It was pointed out towards a road, where he was looking for a certain someone. Two someones; whom were hunting him. </p><p>Of course, it was all in good fun. Not like they had anything better to do, anyways. They always carried the great totems of undying on them anywho, so even if they did accidentally kill each other... it would be fine.</p><p>Something flickered in the corner of his vision. </p><p>He raised his arm on-instinct to block it, but nothing ever came. </p><p>On the ground below, a bright blue shirt had just come into his line of sight. Another man, who was wearing a white shirt (with a black undershirt) was standing next to him. </p><p>That was his cue to leave. Something flickered in his vision again. A teenaged girl, who was staring down from another balcony.</p><p>Normally, this would be fine. However, the girl was just black, white, and grey. Flickers of rainbows glitched around her periodically; then she disappeared altogether. </p><p>The masked man looked at her intently for a moment—or the place she had been anyways—and then disappeared from the balcony. </p><p>Something told him he needed to leave, and it wasn’t because he was playing a Hunter with his friends. </p><p>															-</p><p>Tommy was sweaty. Like, REALLY sweaty. His shirt was soaked, and sweat was dripping down the blonde’s forehead. Technoblade wasn’t even phased. Not even a slight pant.</p><p>“Ya know, you could at least pretend to be tired...” he muttered. </p><p>“Why? And somehow make your ego even bigger?” His brother quiped.</p><p>Wilbur rolled his eyes from the corner of the room, staring his siblings down. “Can we go back now? Tommy smells like a wet dog.” He complained.</p><p>“What, tired from all that strumming?” The blonde said, rolling his eyes. All Wilbur’d done today was play his guitar. Some melody he didn’t know, but had claimed to hear.</p><p>“Hey!” The brunette defended “I wanna figure out the song, it’s important”</p><p>Techno glanced over at Tommy, who was about to collapse. “Actually, Wil’s right. It’s getting late anyways.”</p><p>“What?” Tommy asked, poking the bear. “Too tired to continue?” Techno looked towards the boy like a piece of raw meat. Tommy gulped. “Actually, I’m feeling a little tired myself-”</p><p>Echoes of Wilbur’s laugh filled the cavern as they all rolled their eyes at Tommy (which happened quite often).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE.</p><p>AND THIS BOOK. PLEASE.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole kingdom was abuzz with the news of the upcoming gala. The King and Queen were celebrating the newfound treaty between Minecraftia and Hypixel. </p><p>People were walking down the streets with new accessories. The school girls were all abuzz about the princes; particularly Wilbur. Some of the younger ones like Tommy though, it seemed. </p><p>Eden thought they were all idiots. Then again, she never understood the concept of love. Romantic love, anyways. No, she’d had her brother and his friend; and that was all she’d ever needed.</p><p>She smiled fondly at the memory. Then quickly regained her composure (not that anyone could see her, but still.) </p><p>A carriage was rolling down the streets now. It held the royal crest of the champion-filled Hypixel. </p><p>Games were often held in Hypixel. Games like the MCC (what MCC stood for, nobody knew. It’s true name was lost to time.), which only the best of the best could win. </p><p>Its rulers were said to be kind people, though. Recently, a new prince had come of age. Two. Prince Tubbo, and Prince Ranboo. Twins, but they’d never get to the throne. Word on the street says they were too kind. The eldest brother, Eret, was king right now. He’d probably have to choose an heir (Eden couldn’t see any of his siblings ever being mature enough for the job).</p><p>They were the first of the royalty to arrive. The kingdoms of Twitch, Pinterest, and YouTube were soon to come. Twitch and YouTube recently signed a 5-year-treaty; Eden looked forward to seeing how that would last. (As if that would honestly last. Both sides had warriors far too proud to keep their fat mouths shut.)</p><p>Pinterest was a middle ground, full of anarchists, focused on the arts more than anything. Their doors were open to all, so war was rarely raged against them. </p><p>Eden learned her magic at Pinterest. Well, she was taught at Pinterest. By the Quotev clan. Pinterest was FULL of clans, Quotev and Wattpad were constantly competing against each other though. (Sadly, Wattpad was just bigger in the end.)</p><p>Two friends walked down the street. They were having a semi-friendly argument about who was the best prince. (It was between Techno and Wilbur)</p><p>“Well, he’s simply stronger! When was the last time Prince Wilbur even picked up a sword?” The first one asked.</p><p>“Who needs a sword when you’ve got a voice like that?” The smaller of the two asked. “Besides; have you seen how handsome he is?”</p><p>This is where Eden came into play. She did so love to rip people apart, especially friends. The chaotic teen drifted towards the first girl. The taller one. “How dare she say something like that! We all know that Technoblade’s better, right?” The tall child’s shoulders tensed as Eden’s magic took place. </p><p>“Bah! You don’t know what you’re talking about! Have you seen how soft Prince Technoblade’s hair is? And it’s such a lovely shade of pink!” She said, puffing out her chest a little bit in defiance.</p><p>“She can’t talk to you like that! Tell her what’s real. After all, Wilbur’s obviously better.” She soothed the girl into a spell.</p><p>Rage flickered in the smaller one’s eyes as she told off the taller. Eden grinned. They were almost at hitting point. “Can you believe her?! Why, speaking bad about the Prince that way!” She shouted at the two.</p><p>The taller raised her hand high and it came swishing down<br/>
Only to be stopped by another hand. “Dammit!” She said aloud, angered by her near meal being snatched away.  “This is why we can’t have nice things.” She said, throwing her hands up in an exasperated manner. </p><p>“Hey!” The person said. “What’s going on here?” </p><p>And who was it? None other than the one and only-</p><p>Prince TommyInnIt.</p><p>Oh, the irony. This was the best thing she’d seen in awhile.  Considering they were fighting over which of the young Prince’s siblings was better.  </p><p>“Prince Tommy!” The two girls shouted, Eden’s spell snapping away from them. “UH-“</p><p>“Well?” He asked, letting go of the taller one’s wrist.</p><p>“N-nothing, your majesty!” both girls quickly scurried away in shame. </p><p>Funny how fast he put on a intimidating mask. Usually—and Eden knew this for a fact— he was a very goofy and loud child. </p><p>With a sigh, Tommy shook his head. Another figure walked up behind him. “Prince Technoblade,” Eden murmured; looking to the general.</p><p>Fun fact: not only was Technoblade a prince—heir to the throne no less—he was also first general in King Philza’s army. </p><p>“Tommy?” He asked, looking towards the girls that were now happily chatting again. Tommy hummed in disappointment; probably sad that they weren’t arguing over him. </p><p>Ah, jealousy. That was a powerful tool to wield—and from one so shallow yet deep-rooted. </p><p>Techno simply raised an eyebrow and sighed, beckoning the child to follow him. “C’mon. We’ve got shopping to do.”</p><p>											- </p><p>Eret sighed. So the time for the gala was finally here. “Eret?” His brother Ranboo asked.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“What do you think... that they’ll think about...” he lowered his head, and his crown began to slip. He was talking about his hair. And his eyes. </p><p>On his right side, Ranboo had a green eye and black hair. On his left side, Ranboo had a red eye and white hair. </p><p>Sometimes, people judged him for it. The only reason he remembered it was because it was written down in his memory book, which he left at the castle.</p><p>Yet another reason people sometimes looked down on him.  He had a terrible memory; he often forgot high-stress situation. </p><p>Luckily, King and Queen Minecraft were okay with this. Ranboo and the King got along swimmingly, and the four siblings and the royal couple acted much like a family. </p><p>“Ranboo...” Niki began catching his crown. Tubbo, who was previously sleeping on her shoulder, startled awake at the sudden movement. </p><p>“Huh?” He asked, his brown hair a mess, and his crown was sitting in his lap.</p><p>“Who cares what they say? They don’t know the real you,” she said, handing the crown back to the Prince.</p><p>Ranboo smiled lightly.</p><p>“Where are we..?”</p><p>“We’re at the castle now, Tubbo. Good thing you woke up when you did, now fix your hair up and put on your crown.” Eret said, fixing his own crown. </p><p>Suddenly, they passed through the castle gate. </p><p>It was a magnificent castle, filled with Diorite and Quartz. White concrete and undyded wool decorated everything, and the ground was covered with Lilies of the Vally.  Lanterns hung from string that was nearly invisible. </p><p>It really was as beautiful as they all said. </p><p>Niki seemed to squint out the window for a moment, focusing on a single point. Her brows furrowed, as if she were trying very hard to see something.</p><p>“Niki?” Ranboo asked, voicing Eret’s thoughts. “What’cha looking at?”</p><p>“I could’ve sworn-“ She rubbed her eyes, then fixed her sapphire-encrusted tiara. “Nothing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Updates every Sunday</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream knew that something like this was inevitable. A treaty between so many places—though he knew it was stupid to keep so many controversial voices in one place. The only place that really worked was Pinterest.</p><p>“Dream?” George asked, his head tilted towards the assassin. </p><p>“Hn?” </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts,” a sleepy Sapnap said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Dream sighed. “What is there to think about?” He asked, looking at George.</p><p>George also sighed. “Well... about all this,” he looked around the carriage. “We are the representatives of Twitter, after all.”</p><p>“I’m here for the food,” Sapnap said with a grin.</p><p>“And so your 5 accounts of arson can be pardoned,” Dream remarked offhandedly.<br/> <br/>George shook his head, his crown shining in the fading sunlight. “At least you were able to come,” </p><p>But they couldn’t quite figure out who he said it to. </p><p>“We’re here,” Dream said, his masked face somehow seeing out of the carriage at the castle of Minecraftia.</p><p> </p><p>											-</p><p>Tommy wasn’t really sure what to do. Normally, he would be screwing around with Wilbur, but... nope. “I’m BuSy,” he mimicked, before catching a glimpse of the Hypixel carriage from his balcony.</p><p>“Tommy,” his mother greeted. “How are you?”</p><p>“Bored,” he said with a sigh before meeting her eyes. “Mom... do you ever get the feeling that you’re being watched?”</p><p>His mother’s long brown hair reflected the fading sunlight, conflict battled in her eyes. “Yes,” she finally answered. “I do. Tommy, I want you to listen to me.”</p><p>The blonde turned to the Queen, she was now the focus of his attention. “No matter what, you have to keep this a secret.”</p><p>“Wot is it?”</p><p>“You’re my favorite child,” she smiled down at him.</p><p>“Huh?” Tommy asked, his brows furrowed. “Wait— I thought moms weren’t supposed to pick favorites!” He stumbled over his words “I- I’m not complaining but-“</p><p>Queen Kristin laughed. “Because! You’re still full of life, Toms. You’re not serious as Techno; you aren’t as focused as Wilbur. You’re you. That, and you look exactly like Phil minus the green,” she joked.</p><p>“Oh,” he said. His sky-blue eyes gazed down to the Hypixel carriage. “Hey Mom, who’s in that carriage?”</p><p>“The one that just pulled up or the one that’s been sitting there for a little while?”</p><p>“Yes.” He answered.</p><p>“The first one is Hypixel, but I’m sure you figured that out by the crest. They’ve got two new princes, you know. I expect you to—“</p><p>“Be nice?”</p><p>“Yup. And the one that just pulled up is Twitter. We’re not sure who exactly is coming in that carriage; the only thing that the king said is that his heir, an ambassador, and a bodyguard were coming.” Kristin finished.</p><p>“Oh,” Tommy said, watching as a bi-hair colored boy stepped out of the carriage. “Well, I should gain two new bitches, eh?”</p><p>“Tommy!” His mother gasped, an eyebrow twitching.</p><p>Tommy sweat dropped, he’d forgotten who he was talking to. “UH- bYE!” He said then rushed down to greet the Hypixelean royalty.</p><p>										-</p><p>When Tommy finally ran all the way down the stairs (he was stopped by a confused Techno,) he was sweaty. </p><p>So he went to sit on a bench. It was a hard bench. So he rolled onto the ground in a very unfashionable manner. Something flickered in the corner of his vision, making him groan. “What now?!” He hollered, his head moving to the area he last saw the figure in.</p><p>Nothing was there. A giggle was heard. “What the hell?” He murmured, then sat upright; brushing the grass out of his hair. “Who’s there?” He asked aloud.</p><p>Nobody was in sight. No servants, groundskeepers, nothing. That was definitely not right. Were they playing some weird joke on the youth? A shadowy form flickered in the corner of his eyes again.</p><p>“H-hello?” He asked, clearing his throat. </p><p>“Hi,” a voice said from behind him.  </p><p>“AH!” Tommy yelled, his head whipping around. “Who the- who are you?!”</p><p>The kid laughed. He had a beanie that said, ‘LAFD’ on it, and he was fairly lean. “I’m Ambassador Quackity from the Wattpad clan,” he said. “The superior Pinterest clan.” He added after a second. A smile seemed to be glued to his face.</p><p>“Uh, cool?” Tommy said, unsure of how to react. “Hey, did you see someone? Like, a misty figure?”</p><p>“No?” The ambassador said, looking around. “You’re on the good stuff, ain’t cha?”</p><p>“The wha—“</p><p>“The good stuff!” Quackity said, his plastered smile seemed to grow larger for a millisecond. He put a hand in his pocket and then pulled out a potions glass filled with white powder. “Drugs!”</p><p>“I— no?” Tommy wasn’t quite sure how to react. He cleared his throat. “I, uh, I gotta go... greet the Hypixel royalty! Yeah!” He said, not even believing his own lie.</p><p>He ran away in the direction he’d seen the figure in. When he turned around, the Pinterest/Wattpad ambassador was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>A grey figure looked at him from a distance, the dark grey standing out against all the white. A glitch seemed to appear around them, bright greens and reds standing out against the quartz- again. </p><p>Tommy ran towards it, panting. “Hey! Who are you?!” He yelled out. As he got closer to the grey figure, he saw that it was a girl. About his age, too. </p><p>Color glitched around her, while her smile was a blinding white. “Hello, Prince Tommy!” She said cheerfully. “I’ve wanted to meet you for awhile now,” she then admitted.</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Oh, where are my manners? I’m Eden! Eden Discord.” She said, extending her hand.</p><p>Realization hit Tommy like a brick. Eden. </p><p>                                                                                                   ~   </p><p> </p><p>A loud noise woke the boy up in the middle of the night, making the shadows flinch. “Eh?!” He yelled out. </p><p>“Tommy! Come join us,” Wilbur yelled out.</p><p>Tommy reluctantly got out of bed; his lanky legs swinging over the side. “But why?”</p><p>“Just c’mon!” His older brother, Technoblade yelled. His words were slurred together, a clear sign that he was at least tipsy. </p><p>“You’re drunk” Tommy called out in reply, before joining them.</p><p>“Maybe so,” Wilbur admitted. “But we’ve got a reason this time!”</p><p>“This time?” Phil asked, trying to remember when another time happened.</p><p>“We just found out—“ Techno said, his posture returning. Maybe he wasn’t drunk, just really happy about something. “The Sorrow Eater is dead.”</p><p>Phil’s eyes widened. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He asked, his attention now focused on the pinkette.</p><p>“Dead serious, I swear on Tommy’s grave.” <br/>“I’m not dead yet, bit-“ Tommy was cut off by Phil’s blinding grin. “Dadza? You good?”</p><p>He laughed loudly. “Yup! Do you know what this means, Tommy?” He asked. </p><p>“No?”</p><p>“The Sorrow Eater was once a girl like you. Her name was Eden Chaos, Chaotic Mage Skeppy’s little sister. She... she went astray, and was cursed. Nobody’s really sure what happened.</p><p>“Her curse was that she could only eat the sorrow she created. Naturally, this caused problems” the blonde continued. “She started causing problems on purpose. Killing people, arson, and just bad stuff in general.”</p><p>                                                                                                         ~</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay.” He snorted, thinking and knowing it was impossible. “Eden Discord is dead!”</p><p>“Hmm... dead?” Eden put a finger to her chin, as if she was deep in thought. “What a coinkidink, me too! Pity,” she began shaking her head.</p><p>“Pity?” He asked, curious. Since there was no way she could be Eden Discord, there was no harm in talking to her. “What’s a pity?”</p><p>“Several things—“ she began, gesturing to herself. “One would be that I’m dead. I could do things so much easier when I was alive. Another would be you,”</p><p>Pity? What cause would this phantom have to pity Tommy? It didn’t matter, anyways. He didn’t need anybody’s pity. “hey! I don’t need your shitty pity!” He said aloud. </p><p>“I don’t pity you!” She said with mock insult. “I simply... want to help you!” Tommy was silent. Where was everyone? Who was the lady, how’d she even get here?</p><p>“Who are you, anyways?” He asked, his guard now raised.</p><p>“I already told you, kiddo.” She looked him directly in the eyes then smiled sweeetly. “Eden Discord,” Tommy’s face must have given away his fear. Eden chuckled deeply, which quickly burst into a full-out laugh. </p><p>Tommy promptly turned on his heel and ran. He blinked, and then Wilbur and Techno were standing over him. “Toms?” Wilbur asked, concern in his eyes. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Eden! She-“</p><p>“Slow down,” Techno said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We were looking for you and we found you here on the ground... what were you doing out here?”</p><p>“Yeah! Mom said you went to greet the Hypixealans but you weren’t there.” Tommy knew something was... off. Wilbur seemed a bit more concerned than usual. </p><p>“Hey, Will... quick question. What time is it.” </p><p>“Sunset.” He said, blinking. “Why?”</p><p>Tommy gasped. He had come outside around noon. “And what about the Pinterest Wattpad ambassador?” He asked.</p><p>“Pinterest? Toms, they’re not coming to this.” Techno said. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“But- there was the kid named Quackity, and-“ Tommy began before his siblings hushed him.</p><p>“Let’s get you inside. Try not to take a nap on the ground again, it’s most troublesome.” Techno said, scratching his head slightly before tossing his hair over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur blinked, and for a moment the colors glitched around him. Tommy squinted then walked closer. “Tommy?” Wilbur said, “Did you hit your head or something?” He asked</p><p>“No.” The blonde paused. “I... are you okay, Wilbur?”</p><p>Wilbur seemed to share a look with Technoblade. “I could ask you the same thing,”</p><p>“Let’s just go inside, you had everyone worried sick.” Techno said</p><p>The duo started walking towards the quartz castle, and Tommy reluctantly followed him. One thing lingered on the back of his mind. Why the fuck wasn’t Pinterest coming?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>